Commercial and residential buildings may include windows to allow heat and light to pass into the building. However, these windows may let heat escape from the buildings in the winter time while unnecessarily heating up the buildings in the summer time. Shades or drapes may be used to cover the window and help regulate the temperature in the buildings. Alternatively, other expensive and unreliable window technology may be used for the windows in the buildings.